


Normal

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueva en su primer año de instituto tratará de ocultar la friki que lleva dentro para ser aceptada. ¿Lo conseguira?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

Era mi primer día en el instituto; compañeros nuevos y cuatro años por delante. Me miré frente al espejo, planchas en mano. Según el reloj de Sobrenatural, que había encima de mi cama, me quedaban dos horas para alisar mis rizados cabellos rubios y ponerme el vestido azul con sus zapatos, bolso y horquillas a juego. Este año encajaría. Se acabó estar marginada, ser la rara, la diferente.

El verano había sido horrible. Casi lloré mientras guardaba en una bolsa de plástico negra mis mejores camisetas. ¿Qué será de mí sin aquella de La princesa prometida? «Me llamo Iñigo Montoya, tú mataste a mi padre, prepárate a morir» ¿O sin mis niquis con las frases sobre informática y juegos de rol?

Fruncí el ceño ante el espejo. Esgrimí las planchas como si fueran una espada y me preparé para repetir mi frase favorita, por última vez: —Oigo voces… y a ninguna les gustas. —Me reí, pero recuperé la compostura en segundos. Pensé que me había entrenado mejor.

Ese verano había hecho mis deberes, había ensayado la normalidad. Había renunciado al poder del Power metal, a las películas sangrientas y hasta había visto Verano Azul. Aquel año hacía amigos sí o sí. ¡No a los comentarios frikis! ¡No a ser la rara! Me había visto OT (Operación Triunfo), GH (Gran Hermano), La casa, El espía y hasta Bricomanía por si algún día tenía que hacer manualidades en clase. Ahora, cuando alguien dijera que Fernando de OT era un hortera… algo podría responder. Había cambiado mis series de vampiros por los programas del corazón. Más valdría que sirviera de algo. Aún recuerdo cómo me miró mi abuela con los ojos bien abiertos y esbozando una sonrisa al ver que me sentaba junto a ella para ver las tardes de Patricia. Aquella tarde creí que me moría cuando oí anunciar el tema del día: "Yo le di una patada en el culo y él me sonrió enseñándome su fusta de los domingos."

—Sabía que acabaría gustándote esto —me dijo con su voz cascada y dulce. Yo quise asentir, pero los músculos no me daban de tan tensos que los tenía.

—Lo horrible que va esa chica, ¿verdad?—continuó ella hablando de la presentadora.

El escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda me devolvió al presente y a las manecillas del reloj. ¡Por la torre de Babel y el Scatergori, que llego tarde! Exclamé.

Dieron las ocho en el reloj de la iglesia. El instituto estaba justo detrás. El edificio más parecía una cárcel con todos esos barrotes en las ventanas que un colegio, pero a lo mejor era para que nos fuéramos acostumbrando antes de empezar a trabajar. Mi padre siempre decía que sus oficinas eran el cuchitril que un alguacil se olvidó de derrumbar.

Me mezclé entre la marabunta de desconocidos. Sonreí, porque si tú sonríes ellos te tomarán como un ser amistoso. Caminé con pasos decididos, pero no tan rápidos como para que pensaran que estaba asustada. Una no debe mostrar debilidades.

Sonriendo encontré mi clase y sonriendo me senté junto a un tío alto de pelo largo y negro. Llevaba gafas y tenía pinta de empollón. Suspiré aliviada y pensé… pensé que ya había encontrado a quien copiar en los exámenes. Copiar era normal, ¿no? Al final acabaría gustándome la normalidad, pensé mientras cruzaba las piernas debajo del pupitre.

Todos nos miramos en la clase, todos nos saludamos y dijimos con timidez nuestros nombres. Me di cuenta de que éramos tan parecidos como la verde pizarra de esta clase a otras tantas. Adiós a todos aquellos momentos en los que decía algo que no tenía ningún sentido para los normales. Hola aceptación.

La que se sentaba delante de mí se llamaba Sonia. Tenía pinta de pija con su ropa de marca. La de mi izquierda, Cintia, tenía una diadema monísima y decía cinco o seis «o sea» por frase.

Comenzó la clase de historia. El profe con gafas y chaqueta a cuadros hablaba sobre los Etruscos mientras mi lapicero tamborileaba sobre mi pupitre y me mordía los labios. No…. Ni una palabra saldría de esta boca. Nada sobre curiosidades de la época ni cosas del estilo.

Cintia se inclinó para preguntar a su compañera qué hora era. La muchacha sacudió el brazo y levantó la manga para dejarla ver el reloj. Al principio no caí, pero fui notando que era un reloj de Ben 10, la serie de dibujos. ¡Imposible! Me dije, pero entonces vi los estuches de ambas. El de Sonia era de los Pokemons, mientras que el que tenía la otra chica era muchísimo más friki; de los profesionales de la lucha libre americana. Empecé a darle codazos con disimulo a mi estuche de Britney Spears y a mi cuaderno azul y los dejé caer dentro de la mochila abierta que tenía en el suelo.

¿Que planeta era ese? respiré profundamente y me concentré en mi compañero con pinta de empollón. La normalidad que había en él me calmaría. «Mimetízate», me repetí un par de veces. La verdad era que para ser un empollón no tenía unos malos bíceps. O al menos eso pareció bajo su camiseta negra... ¡¿del señor de los anillos? ¡Oh dioses! en aquel preciso momento el muchacho escogió remangarse. Mi cabeza casi da contra el pupitre cuando mis ojos siguieron las trazas negras de un tatuaje. A lo largo de aquel brazo se podía leer un nombre en letras elficas.

—Auren— leí en voz alta y él se volvió.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Auren—repetí—Eso es lo que pone en tu brazo, ¿no?

—Ese es mi nombre. Tú eres friki, ¿no? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe me levante de la mesa y lo sujeté de su perfecta camiseta negra. —¡Sí! —Grité entusiasmada. —¡Soy friki!


End file.
